


I'll miss you more than anyone in my life

by dev_chieftain



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For T&B meme:</p><p>A few months after Kotetsu's wife died, and after too many drinks at the bar, Kotetsu asked Antonio to follow him home and they had drunken, desperate sex.</p><p>Kotetsu never mentioned it again, but Antonio never forgot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll miss you more than anyone in my life

Routine.

Drinking at the bar is routine. Hanging out with Nathan is routine. Slinging an arm around Kotetsu's shoulders is routine; stifling the hesitant look, the almost-inquiry, the half-memory that Kotetsu has never disturbed because Antonio dares not mention it. Or maybe it's really that Kotetsu doesn't want to talk about it.

But judging from his own unhappiness, as Nathan leans closer and pats his shoulder soothingly, it's Antonio with the issues. After all, Kotetsu takes everything in stride.

Everything except one thing.

"Why don't you _ever_ make a move with him, Antonio?" says that soft voice tonight, everything a man could want in a woman, wrapped up in the powerful beauty that is Nathan Seymour. It's not that Antonio is against being fondled now and then in public, but there--

There's someone else--

But of course, Nathan knows. That's why he's asking.

Antonio's thoughts skitter over that awful memory. Hot, and close, with Kotetsu sobbing into his ear. For months, not one tear and then that night everything had broken open. It was the night Kaede understood what it meant, when Kotetsu had to explain that her mother couldn't ever come home again, that she wasn't resting in the ground at the park, that she was in heaven, if there even was a heaven. It was that silent summer night, and it was awful and perfect and it ripped them both apart. He remembers what it was like, holding Kotetsu, smelling him, cradling him, protecting him, fucking him.

He remembers the headache the morning after, the cathartic, sleepy smile of apology on Kotetsu's face.

"I did." The ice settles in his scotch, and Antonio sighs, forcing his breathing to stay even, schooling his thoughts away from that time and place, the citrus smell of Kotetsu's skin as the other man slept and Antonio held him and missed Tomoe almost as bad as her husband did. Antonio was the one who decided that Kotetsu needed a friend, not a lover.

And they haven't talked about it since that morning, when he rubbed Kotetsu's back and they showered together, and Kotetsu wept at the thought of being alone and Antonio told him the truth. _You're not alone. She's still with you._

He'd caught Kotetsu's left hand, fingering the ring there. _See?_

"Tomoe was-- everything," he explains, though it really isn't nearly enough to sate Nathan's curiosity and he knows that. He doesn't care. "We're just friends, don't be jealous."

"Well," Nathan murmurs, resting his head on Antonio's shoulder. "If you say so."


End file.
